


Gift

by zebraljb



Category: American Idol RPF, NSYNC
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-30 06:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pensnest asked for a threesome of Adam Lambert, Lance Bass and Justin Timberlake, where plot was not a priority, and Justin was the bottom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pensnest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pensnest/gifts).



GIFT  
One

“Happy day after your birthday.”

Adam groaned into his pillow, stretching and purring. That voice in his ear first thing made EVERY day his birthday. “If you say so.”

“You’re THIRTY.” One soft finger danced up and down his spine. “THIRTY. That’s like, OLD.”

“You’re older than I am,” Adam pointed out to his pillowcase.

“Yeah, but, see, I’ve been older than thirty for a few years now. You just TURNED thirty. That’s completely different.”

“Don’t go signing me up for AARP just yet.” Adam rolled over and smiled. Lance was leaning up on one hand, his green eyes full of amusement. “I guess you could leave me for someone else…someone younger.”

“Doubtful. You’re already more than I can handle.” Lance gave him a slow, tantalizing kiss. “I feel like the day deserves a celebration. Your first day of TRULY being thirty.”

“If you continue along this vein, you may not live to see YOUR next birthday,” Adam growled.

“Okay, I’ll stop.” Lance nuzzled along Adam’s neck, biting down where it met his collarbone. “You do deserve another gift.”

“You gave me enough,” Adam reassured him. There were a lot of thoughtful, expensive gifts from Lance piled up on the floor of Lance’s bedroom, not to mention the two-hour massage that had turned into some of the most incredible sex Adam had ever experienced. “Right now, I just want coffee.”

“Coffee it is.” Lance slid out of bed and Adam enjoyed the view as Lance slid into a pair of sweatpants and a tee.

“I’ll come downstairs, too,” Adam said, yawning and slowly sitting up. “Just need to brush my teeth and stuff.”

“See you down there.” Lance kissed Adam’s forehead and left the bedroom. Adam sighed happily and headed for the bathroom. Sometimes life was just too good.

 

Adam padded barefoot into the kitchen, wearing just a pair of pajama pants. He moaned a bit at the aroma of fresh coffee. “You are an angel,” he said blissfully, flopping down at the kitchen table.

“Does that make you the devil?” Lance asked.

“Ha,” Adam snorted. Lance looked completely devilish, his hair every which way, voice morning raspy. “You know, people probably think you’re the sweet and innocent one in this relationship, and we both know THAT’S not true.”

“I have no clue what you’re talking about,” Lance said, trying to look innocent and failing entirely. He poured a cup of coffee for Adam, getting the cream and sugar just right before handing it over. “I think that…”

Lance was interrupted by his doorbell. Adam glanced at the clock. Ten in the morning. “You expecting anyone?”

“No,” Lance replied, immediately looking worried. “And anyone who might stop by would have…fuck.” Lance closed his eyes and winced. “I turned off my phone so we could enjoy your birthday uninterrupted. I never turned it back on.” He grabbed it from the charger and turned it on as he walked towards the door. “Shit,” Adam heard him say.

“What’s going on?” Adam asked, jumping up and following Lance down the hall.

Lance opened the front door. “Well…hi.”

“Hey, Lance.” Adam’s eyes widened at the sight of Justin Timberlake on Lance’s front porch. Justin wore a battered leather jacket, jeans with holes, and he looked utterly exhausted. “Can I come in?”

“Of course.” Lance stepped aside to let Justin come in. “You look like hell, Justin.”

“Yeah, I know. I just…” Justin froze as he caught sight of Adam. “Oh, shit. Sorry. I tried to call, and…”

“My phone was off.” Lance smiled apologetically. “I’m sorry. It was Adam’s birthday yesterday and I didn’t want us to be interrupted. Have you two met?”

“Once, fleetingly,” Adam said, smiling politely and holding out his hand. “Adam Lambert.”

“Justin,” Justin said absently, his eyes briefly wandering down Adam’s bare chest before he shook Adam’s hand. “I can go.”

Lance’s eyes met Adam’s. “No,” he said. “Stay for coffee, at least. You know the way to the kitchen.”

“Thanks.” Justin plodded down the hall, his broad shoulders slumped towards the floor.

“You don’t mind?” Lance asked Adam. “I don’t know why he came to ME, but it must be serious. I hate to just turn him out.”

“Of course it’s fine,” Adam said, kissing Lance’s cheek. Then he smiled. “And so is he.”

“Pervert.” Lance took a few steps and turned back around. “You know I slept with him when we were teenagers, right?” Adam whimpered as Lance grinned and continued down the hall.

Justin was seated at the table, jacket slung over the back of his chair. He was rubbing at his eyes. “Thanks again.”

“You’re always welcome here, Justin,” Lance said. He got Justin’s coffee and sat down as he handed it over.

“Do you want me to go?” Adam asked, and Lance was touched by his thoughtfulness. “Seems like you two need to talk and…”

“I don’t mind,” Justin said. “You guys are a couple now…you deserve to know anything Lance knows.”

Adam nodded and sat down. Lance sipped his own coffee. “So…”

“So the engagement was announced, and even though we didn’t officially CONFIRM it or anything, everyone’s assuming it, and Jessica got bitchy, and I got bitchy, and we fought, and it’s off.” Justin took a gulp of coffee. “Do you have like cereal, or anything?”

Adam silently got up and started digging through Lance’s cupboards. As a rule, Lance didn’t eat anything sugary for breakfast, but he usually kept something around. “What’s off?” Lance asked. “The engagement? The relationship?”

“Thanks!” Justin said with a glimmer of a smile as Adam set down a bowl, a spoon, a carton of milk, and a box of Frosted Flakes.

“Where’d this come from?” Lance asked Adam.

“Emergency stash,” Adam said. “Be quiet and let your guest talk.”

Lance rolled his eyes and turned back to Justin. “I’m not sure, to answer your question,” Justin said. He shoveled cereal into his mouth. “Fuck, I mean…I love her, but she was just pushing, and I guess it’s what girls do, right? When it comes to weddings?”

Lance and Adam looked at each other and shrugged simultaneously. “We wouldn’t know,” Lance gently reminded him, and Justin actually laughed out loud.

“Anyway…I needed to get away, and knew no one would look for me here, and there ya go.” Justin rubbed at his eyes again. “I’m thirty years old…I should be more mature than this.”

“Almost thirty-one,” Lance reminded him.

“Fuck off, Lance,” Justin growled and returned to his cereal.

“Justin’s birthday is tomorrow,” Lance said to Adam. “He’ll be thirty-one.”

“Don’t feel bad,” Adam said to Justin. “Lance awakened ME this morning by informing me that this is the first full day I’m thirty. It’s like some sadistic joy of his.”

“So we’re the same age for today,” Justin said, grinning. “Happy birthday, by the way.”

“You, too,” Adam said. “That makes you OLD,” he said to Lance. 

“Fuck both of y’all,” Lance drawled. 

“Aw, baby, don’t be mad,” Adam said in an exaggerated tone. He leaned over and kissed Lance until Lance gave in and kissed back.

“Okay. I’ll let you two get back to…whatever you were doing,” Justin stood and took his bowl to the sink, returning the milk to the fridge.

“Justin, you look exhausted,” Lance said, exchanging another look with Adam. “Go upstairs and take a nap. Really. We were just gonna bum around here, anyway.”

“Are you sure?” Justin looked at Adam as he spoke. “I mean…I could use it, but I don’t…”

“Of course we’re sure,” Adam interrupted. “It’s fine.”

“Thanks,” Justin said gratefully. He held out a fist. Adam made a face, but bumped it with his own.

“C’mon.” Lance led Justin out of the room. Adam watched Justin’s long body walk away, then sighed. He cleaned up the coffee mugs, refilling his own.

Lance returned to the kitchen five minutes later. “Got him all settled in, then?” Adam asked.

“I know what you want for your birthday,” Lance said with a sly smile.


	2. Chapter 2

GIFT  
Two  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Adam said. “I told you. I got everything I wanted for my birthday.”

“You got everything you THOUGHT you wanted,” Lance said. He leaned in the doorway to the kitchen. “You want Justin.”

“God, Lance,” Adam said with what he hoped was a casual laugh. “So does most of the free world, I’m thinking. That really doesn’t make it a big deal.”

“Most of the free world doesn’t have him sleeping in their spare room.”

“Not MY spare room,” Adam muttered. “YOUR spare room.”

“Technicalities.” Lance rolled his eyes. 

“You’re kinda crazy, and I’m gonna go shower and get dressed.” Adam bestowed a quick kiss on Lance as he strode by. Yes, he wanted Justin Timberlake naked and spread under him like an all he could fuck buffet, but that wasn’t something he was willing to admit to LANCE. 

Lance followed him up the stairs. “You know, even when he was sixteen, he could kiss like a dream,” Lance said quietly, and Adam froze on the top step. “He was all long arms and legs, but those hips were already lethal weapons. I never knew where he learned it, I mean, it sure as hell wasn’t from me, but he could wrap his legs around you and suddenly you were the one being fucked, even though you were on top.”

Adam’s hand tightened on the railing. “Lance…”

Lance walked up until his head was pressed against the center of Adam’s back. “And he could suck cock…good GOD, Adam. I miss the curls, because there was NOTHING like threading your fingers through them…fucking his mouth…”

“Lance,” Adam said again, but his voice was a weak chirp.

Lance gave him gentle shove and Adam tumbled up the final step. He caught himself on the wall, pressing his palms against it until they hurt. He felt Lance’s tongue slowly slide up his spine before Lance turned him around, pressing him against the wall. “You two are only a few inches apart in height,” Lance felt the need to point out. “You’d be so perfect…everything lined up just right as you fucked him…”

“Lance…why are you doing this to me?” Adam tried to control the whine.

“What, baby?” Lance bit down above Adam’s nipple.

“Tempting me with something I can’t have.” Adam fisted his hand in Lance’s hair and pulled him up for a brutal kiss.

They were shocked apart by the opening of the guest room door. “Oh!” Justin stopped short. “I was just gonna…I was gonna see if…” Justin swallowed deeply, his eyes ranging from Adam’s hands fisting in Lance’s hair, to Lance’s hands grasping Adam’s hips, to the knee Lance had pressed between Adam’s legs. He swallowed again.

Lance raised a perfect eyebrow and grinned, looking from Adam to Justin and back again. “Who says you can’t have it?” Lance said to Adam, who unconsciously rubbed himself against Lance’s leg. “Justin, you have perfect timing. Adam and I were going to head back into the bedroom. We have a horrible problem, though…we can never decide who gets to bottom. We both love topping, though, you know, bottoming is never a hardship.” Lance’s hand slid over to gently caress Adam through his sweatpants. “Would you like to solve that problem for us?” Lance shifted his weight slightly, so his hand framed Adam’s cock perfectly and Justin could only stare at the thick shape under the fleece.

“Yes,” Justin said almost before he thought.

Lance’s grinned broadened. “Perfect.” He looked back at Adam and slowly stood up straight. “You don’t mind, do you, baby, if Justin helps us decide?”

Adam looked at Justin, whose dark blue eyes were hungrily drinking them in. A bit of his self-confidence returned, and he smirked. “I don’t mind at all.”

“Well, come on, then.” Lance held out his hand to Justin, who looked uncertain. “We won’t leave any marks.” Justin smiled, but it was a weak smile. “Justin,” Lance said seriously. “You don’t have to.”

“No, I want, I mean, I do…it’s been a while,” Justin finally confessed.

“Nothing you don’t want to do,” Adam added. He wanted nothing more than to have a Justin-shaped notch in his bedpost, but not unless it was consensual.

“I do,” Justin insisted. “Just…be gentle?”

“Oh, baby,” Adam said with a tantalizing grin. “When we’re done with you, you won’t be feeling ANYTHING.”

Lance chuckled. “True.” He held his hand out to Justin again, who finally took it. “I was just telling Adam how amazing you were back when we used to fool around,” Lance said as they entered his bedroom. “Something I’ve never forgotten.”

“Me either,” Justin said. He stood by the bed and removed his shirt. Adam audibly gulped. “I haven’t been with too many guys since then. It’s…dangerous,” he said, and Lance nodded.

“I bet.” Lance slid his hands up over Justin’s naked chest. “We’ll just have to make this count, then, won’t we, Adam?”

“Fuck yes,” Adam whispered. Lance motioned him over. Adam knew that once things got started, the awkwardness would fade away, but the first few moments of learning someone new were always uncomfortable. 

Thankfully, however, sex with with both of them was not a foreign concept to Lance. His hands grabbed at Justin’s ass as his mouth attacked Justin’s. Justin moaned, his hand sliding up to cup the back of Lance’s neck. Lance pulled away, leaving Justin gasping for breath. Adam finally took some initiative, putting a finger under Justin’s chin and turning his head to kiss him. “Yes,” he heard Lance whisper, then Lance pulled away to take off his own shirt. “Bed,” Lance ordered, and Adam pulled Justin closer, never breaking the kiss as he walked them to the bed. He fell down first, pulling Justin on top of him. Justin rolled his body against Adam’s as they kissed, his hips snapping against him. 

“Fuck,” Adam muttered, turning his head to gasp for breath. Justin grinned and took the opportunity offered to him. He nibbled and sucked at Adam’s earlobe, then worked his way down the long neck. 

Lance reached around Justin’s waist, undoing the button to his jeans. Justin pushed up a bit, allowing Lance to work the jeans off his hips. Justin started to pick up his leg so Lance could continue undressing him, but Lance steadied him with his hands on his waist. He pushed at the space between Justin’s shoulders, and Justin bent down again to kiss Adam. Adam felt Justin gasp against his mouth, and figured Lance was working his way down Justin’s spine the way he loved to do to Adam. That meant Lance would shortly end up…

“Jesus,” Justin gasped, burying his head in Adam’s shoulder.

…right there, Adam thought to himself and grinned. He knew just how good Lance was at rimming. “Been a while, huh?” He asked sympathetically. “Been a while since someone knew what they were doing fucked you with their tongue? A shame, really, because that’s one of the best feelings EVER, isn’t it? Feeling that pressure that’s too much and never enough all at once? And Lance is so good at it…I bet he didn’t know how to do THAT when you were sixteen.” Adam reached his hands down to spread Justin for Lance.

“Perfect,” Lance murmured. Justin growled and dug his fingers into Adam’s shoulders. He rocked himself back, trying to get more of Lance’s tongue, but his movements were hindered by the jeans around his knees.

“Which one of us gets to fuck you first, Justin?” Adam asked. “I should probably let Lance go first, for old time’s sake, but God…the idea of my cock in your ass is so damn TEMPTING right now.” He slid a hand over and felt Lance lick at his fingers. One finger started to alternate with Lance’s tongue.

“Oh fuck me.” Justin licked along the line of Adam’s collar bone, then he moved to kiss him. He sucked on Adam’s tongue, panting as the finger and tongue took turns fucking him.

“OR…we could take turns…just like we’re doing now. Would you like that, Justin? Have us take turns behind you, so you’d never know just who was fucking you?”

“Please please please…” Justin begged. “Yes, please, that…either…both…please…”

“Baby…I think Justin needs fucked,” Adam called down to Lance.

“Sounds that way,” Lance agreed, giving one bite to Justin’s ass before pulling away.

“Be right back,” Adam whispered to Justin. He slowly slid himself out from under Justin, lowering Justin to the bed before jumping up to join Lance. “So hot,” Adam moaned, kissing Lance. “I taste him…God…”

“So good…” Lance agreed. He shoved at Adam’s sweats and Adam stepped out of them. “Get supplies…I’ll make sure Justin’s all ready for us.” Lance quickly took off his own pants and kicked them aside . Adam headed for the nightstand, and Lance crawled onto the bed. “Up,” he commanded, tugging at Justin’s pants. Justin lifted his waist and Lance shimmied his jeans down. As soon as Lance knelt on the bed again, Justin flipped over, slid himself down, and took Lance’s cock into his mouth.

Adam turned around, condoms and lube in hand. “Holy fuck,” he gasped. He could only stand and stare as Lance’s cock disappeared between the red lips. 

“My…sentiments…exactly…” Lance moaned, one hand gently guiding Justin’s head. “You definitely…haven’t forgotten…anything…”

Justin smirked around Lance’s cock, his eyes bright as he looked up at Lance. Adam came over and kissed Lance long and hard. “That is one of the hottest things I’ve ever seen,” Adam murmured. “Is there ANYTHING this guy can’t do?”

“I doubt it,” Lance said. He stroked Adam’s cock as they kissed, his hand moving in lazy strokes. 

“Baby, you keep that up, and I’ll never get to find out,” Adam gasped. 

Lance gave him one last stroke and regretfully pulled out of Justin’s mouth. He got up from the bed and started to tell him to roll over, but stopped when Justin moved over to suck Adam. “Justin, you…”

“Oh, let him go,” Adam said cajolingly as Justin licked a long slow line up his cock. “If he wants to…”

“So thoughtful,” Lance said. He kissed Adam as Justin sucked him. 

Justin took him in deep and Adam hissed. “Can we keep him?” Adam moaned, biting at Lance’s jaw. “Just keep him tied to the bed, bring him food, make sure he can reach the remote?”

“I don’t think the free world is ready to let him go just yet,” Lance said, caressing Adam’s chest and moving away. “Come on, Justin. Quit sucking the pretty Idol’s cock so we can fuck you.” Justin gave one more lewd slurp, then pulled away. “Hands and knees.” Justin obeyed, pushing his waist up so his ass was in the air. “You dirty thing,” Lance said in admiration. Adam handed him the lube and he slicked up his fingers. “But then again, you always were a slut, weren’t you, Justin?” One finger slid in, and was eventually joined by a second. Justin only moaned, burying his face in the bed. “You had thousands of girls screaming for you, but what made YOU scream was a dick in your ass.” Adam blinked. He knew Lance could talk dirty…some of the best moments he could remember were being on the receiving end of it…but he’d never observed it in the third person before. “Still feel that way, Justin? Want a cock in your ass? Maybe one in your ass, one in your mouth?”

“Please, Lance…” Justin rocked back onto Lance’s fingers. “Need it…”

“Love to hear you beg, Justin,” Lance said. He turned to Adam. “Well?”

“Ladies first,” Adam said, stepping aside.

“Fuck you,” Lance said affectionately. He reached for a condom but Adam took it from his fingers.

“Allow me.” He took his time sheathing Lance and lubing him. 

“Brat.” Lance finally slapped Adam’s hands away. He gripped Justin’s hips and slid inside without a word of warning. 

“Lance!” Justin cried.

“So tight…so hot…” Lance gripped Justin’s waist, fucking him at a steady pace. “Is this what you wanted?”

“Yes, please, Lance…”

“You know, I could never have sex AGAIN and have enough here to fuel my jack-off fantasies for the rest of my life,” Adam said. Lance smiled, reaching one hand up to grab at Adam’s hair so he could kiss him.

When he pulled away, Lance said, “Get yourself ready. I don’t want Justin to be waiting even for a second.”

Adam quickly got a condom on and applied some lube. Lance made himself pull out, and Adam took his place. “Oh, yes…”

“God,” Justin moaned, pushing up on his elbows. “You…yes…”

“Fuck,” Adam grunted. Justin was tight and hot, and his hips pushed back at just the right angle to get Adam in deep. “Little whore,” Adam said. “Why haven’t we asked you over here before?”

“Don’t want too much of a good thing,” Lance said . He wrapped his hand around the base of Adam’s cock, helping to guide him in and out.

“Trying to kill me, Bass?” Adam gasped.

Lance smirked. “No,” he said innocently. They swapped positions three more times, until Justin was begging for them to let him come. When Adam was inside him one last time, Lance crawled forward so his head was next to Justin’s. Justin kissed him, sweat pouring down his face. “How do you want to come, Justin? You’ve been so sweet and helpful, letting us both be on top…I feel you should decide.”

“Want you fucking me, Lance,” Justin gasped. “Adam in my mouth…want you to touch me, make me come…”

“That sounds perfect,” Lance said. He kissed Justin’s cheek and moved away. “We need to move down a bit,” Lance said to Adam. “Stand by the side of the bed.”

“He does bring out the bossy in you,” Adam muttered, but he did as Lance said, removing the condom and tossing it in the trash.

Justin knelt along the short side of the bed, getting his mouth on Adam’s cock as soon as he could. “So perfect,” Lance whispered, running a hand down Justin’s back. He knelt behind him, slowly moving inside. Justin whimpered around Adam’s cock. “If you make him come, I’ll let you come, Justin. I don’t want to finish until I feel you squeezing around me.”

Adam locked eyes with Lance. “You…have never been sexier than…you are right now oh fucking God…” Adam’s voice rose into a soundless gasp as Justin took him as deep as he could. Adam’s hands grabbed at Justin’s short hair, holding his head in place as he came.

“Good,” Lance rumbled. He reached around to stroke Justin’s cock. Justin let Adam fall from his mouth, gasping for breath as Lance stroked him. “Come on…Justin…come on…”

“God!” Justin buried his face in his arms as he came, Adam’s hand stroking his head. 

“Oh God…finally…” Lance quickened his pace until his hands clenched into Justin’s waist. “So…good…” Lance leaned on Justin’s back as he tried to catch his breath. 

Adam waited until Lance pulled away, then immediately lay down next to Justin, pulling him close. “Okay?” He whispered to Justin, his hand ghosting over Justin’s sweaty back. “You okay? That was incredible…you were incredible…so good…” he murmured.

“Fine…m’fine…” Justin panted, trying to catch his breath.

Lance disposed of the condom and crawled up on Justin’s other side. His eyes met Adam’s and he smiled almost shyly. “Love you,” he whispered, and Adam nodded, smiling back. “Sure you’re okay, Justin?”

Justin slowly rolled onto his back, wincing as he hit the wet spot. “I promise I’m fine.” He closed his eyes as he calmed down. “Just for the record? This isn’t why I decided to come here. I mean, I knew you had a hot boyfriend and all, but, just so you know.”

Adam and Lance burst out laughing. “Good to know,” Lance said. “And may the record also show, I have never asked my boyfriend to have sex with one of my friends.”

“Oh, I have,” Adam said casually, and Lance stared at him. “Different time, different kind of boyfriend,” he continued. “I’m a lot more mature now.”

Lance snorted, and Justin laughed. “Oh, I can tell,” Justin said politely. He looked over at Lance. “Thank you…I mean, for letting me in.”

“Why wouldn’t I?” Lance asked. “You’re my friend, Justin. You needed me.”

Justin turned to look at Adam. “And thank you…for sharing your boyfriend with me.” 

“Please believe me when I say it’s my pleasure,” Adam said. “And, seriously, the next time you’re having a relationship breakdown? Feel free to stop by. You don’t even have to call first. The door is always open. ALWAYS OPEN.”

“This is my house,” Lance said, reaching over to tug at Adam’s hair as Justin giggled between them.

“Well, then the door to MY house is always open. Whether Lance is there or not,” Adam told Justin. Justin smiled up at him, then gave him a tender kiss.

“I’ll remember that.” He yawned and stretched. “I’m a little worn out. Can I have that nap now?”

“We didn’t keep you from napping in the first place,” Lance pointed out. “YOU came out looking for something.”

“What did you need, anyway?” Adam asked.

“I…” Justin paused. “You know, I don’t remember. And apparently I can live without it, whatever it was.” 

“There are towels in the linen closet by your door,” Lance said. “Shower up and take a nap. We won’t bother you again.”

“This was NOT a bother.” Justin forced himself to stand up, wincing a little. “I’ll see you guys in a few hours.” He slowly left the room, gathering his clothes on his way out.

“Well.” Lance lay back and stared at the ceiling.

“Well,” Adam echoed. “This is NOT how I pictured turning thirty.”

“Was it that bad?”

“Hell, no.” Adam folded his hands behind his head and smiled. “I’m just trying to figure out what could happen when I turn forty to top this?”

THE END


End file.
